Unfreeze My Heart
by Starlightfan800
Summary: This is during episode 42 of Full Moon wo Sagashite. If you haven't watched that yet, then don't read this.


1AN: This is in episode 42 where Mitsuki finds out Eichi is dead in her P.O.V, Meroko's and Takuto's.

The snow fell, I could hear the church bell wringing in the distance. I held the paper letter that Eichi-kun wrote to me.

"_I'll tell you I love you more and more!"_

"How could Takuto say such a thing?" I said as I finally saw the grave of the man I've wanted to see the man I fell in love with two years ago...he was dead.

"Eichi-kun," I said, landing on the grave and the cold snow touching my face and melting on me.

The snow came down harder, starting to build on up on me like I belonged there.

_Nobody can separate me and Eichi-kun ever again...Eichi-kun, hurry and take me. I'm here now...Eichi-kun._

-Takuto's P.O.V.-

"Mitsuki! Where are you?" I yelled. The snow was getting harder, Meroko and I had split up to look for her. I had seen her foot prints, but I was lost, where is she?

I looked above the forest and didn't see Mitsuki standing nor lying in the fresh snow.

"Mitsuki!" I yelled louder than before. "Mitsuki!"

_How much will that girl put me through? _

I started to fly in the forest, trying not to hit trees along my way. The snow hit my face and instantly melted away.

_Mitsuki...isn't there anything I can do for you?_

-Meroko's P.O.V.-

I looked in the handbook and still saw Eichi's backwards. The book poofed away a second later.

_I wonder if Takuto's found Mitsuki yet?_

"Mitsuki!" I yelled, I looked near a frozen lake south of small forest. "Mitsuki!"

I flew back near the house and she didn't return and I headed toward's the forest.

_Mitsuki's wish and desire, crushed...all of it crushed!_

"Mitsuki! Where are you?" I screamed so loud it echoed through the forest. No answer, nothing. Was she still alive?

—Mitsuki's P.O.V.- (This is the dream which is shown too, but I added onto it).

"_Eichi-kun! Wait up!" I giggled_, _we ran by the sakana trees that were blossoming. "Eichi-kun, I said wait up!"_

_I kept getting no answer but I laughed, he was teasing me like usual. I reached out for his white shirt and suddenly little white circles appeared._

"_This whole time," I muttered. "I've been working so hard, I believed I'd see Eichi-kun! All of that work for nothing. There was no point in me singing!"_

My eyes opened a little, but I kept them shut. "Eichi-kun," I whispered to the grave. "Pick me up...I want to be with you."

-Takuto's P.O.V.-

I flew through the forest which never seemed to end, I finally heard a church bell. I saw Mitsuki in her brown jacket and boots on a grave. She looked like she was sleeping and her body was covered in snow.

"MITSUKI!" I screamed loudly but receiving no answer.

I went down to the grave, she wasn't breathing.

"She isn't breathing," I muttered to myself then looking at Eichi's grave. "You idiot! You went and died, you could've waited till you saw Mitsuki!" I hit the grave hard and flew away holding Mitsuki, her body was cold.

I saw Meroko looking around. "MEROKO!"

"Takuto, Mitsuki is..." Meroko said as I got close to her with Mitsuki in my hands. She placed a red glove on Mitsuki's leg. "She's freezing."

"She's not breathing either," I told Meroko and her eyes widened.

"Eichi-kun," Mitsuki muttered in her sleep. "Are you here yet? Take me with you."

"She can't be thinking about dying, can she?" Meroko asked me as tears appeared in her eyes.

—Mitsuki's P.O.V.— (This is Mitsuki thinking, her eyes still closed).

I felt arms around me, was it Eichi-kun? The arms were so strong and warm, I felt close to him.

_You came for me...You didn't leave me. Eichi-kun!_

_A figure in a brown jacket held me. "Mitsuki...I love you," said the voice._

"_Eichi-kun...I wanted to see you," I mumbled._

_Were these the strong arms I was feeling?_

_If they were, it was time for him to take me. I have no desire to live...I can not live without Eichi-kun, I want to be with Eichi-kun forever...just you._

_Nobody else, Eichi-kun._

—Meroko's P.O.V.—

The snow was getting worse, Takuto still held Mitsuki in his arms. Mitsuki's eyes were closed shut but she was clinging to Takuto making his clothing wrinkled.

"Where are they?" Takuto asked. "Damn!"

"Takuto, calm down," Meroko said. "There!"

I saw Wakouji and Ooshige on the ground looking for Mitsuki. We went to the ground, and put Mitsuki on the ground.

"Mitsuki-chan," Wakouji said holding Mitsuki. "She isn't breathing, let's get her inside the house."

I saw Wakouji and Ooshige pick her up and took her into the house. Takuto and I went through the closed door.

"Poor dear," the lady with the brown hair muttered. "Go into Eichi's room, and watch after her."

"Thank you," Ooshige said.

We followed the two up the stairs, and soon the older man and women came up with hot chocolate and tissues.

"Here," the old lady handed Wakouji and Ooshige the tissues. "You three were out in the cold for so long. The poor dear must be freezing."

"I have the temperature turned up, dear," the old man said. "We have extra blankets_._"

"Please get them," Wakouji asked.

Finally, Wakouji looked at Mitsuki; she was breathing again...that's one good thing. Finally, Mitsuki's eyes opened.

-Takuto's P.O.V.-

Mitsuki's eyes opened, but they weren't full of the happy Mitsuki Meroko and I know. She looked almost...dead. Was her heart frozen with the snow?

"Mitsuki," I said seeing if she would turn to me, she did.

Her eyes went right through my body, the brown orbs looked like someone had erased them. The bottoms of her eyes were pure white, just like the snow outside.

Mitsuki tried standing up, but I held her down; somehow, she wiggled out of my grasp and went to Eichi's desk and picked up the picture.

"Mitsuki-chan, get back into bed," Wakouji said. "Your body temperature is low. You need to eat something warm."

No answer...

"Mitsuki..." Wakouji said.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty," Mitsuki muttered.

-Mitsuki's P.O.V.-

I came to America for nothing, all my actions were pointless. The picture frame in my hands. I almost fainted and Wakouji-sensei held me.

"Mitsuki-chan, please get back to bed," Ooshige begged. "We're leaving for Japan tomorrow, you need to get well so you can sing again. The joyful Mitsuki and Full Moon everyone loves."

I didn't answer. I didn't want to be Full Moon anymore, my feelings for that had vanished in the snow. I didn't want to loose my voice, because then I couldn't call out to Eichi-kun.

I listened to Ooshige-san and got back into bed.


End file.
